


Thor AU

by mikeellee



Category: Thor (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Community: au_bingo, Courtship, F/M, Healthy Relationships, Kissing, Kitty is really smart, Meet-Cute, They are humans, did Loki ever mess with the Xmen?, kurt is trying, magic and blood, sex and blood, sex? maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:18:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: Summary: When Thor have to leave Asgard and the title of Thor behind, the hammer choose someone else for the job, someone that lives in Asgard and is very much blue, Kurt Wagner is the new Thor and is his mission to stop Loki´s schemes with earth, meanwhile, Kurt has to learn how to navigate and live on earth, thankfully, Dr.Pryde can help him to adjust such great change.





	Thor AU

Kitty Pryde is a lot of names to many individuals, to those less open-minded she is a mutant, a danger to society that must be stopped at any means necessary, to her family she is the proud of their eyes(Her mother said the exact same words) and to the X-men she is a plethora of things, a friend, an older sister(depend on who you ask) a worth ally and one of the cable scientist and woman.

 

Maybe, it is possible to say that Kitty collects nicknames and codenames(look at many codenames Kitty Pryde used to have: Ariel, phantom girl, sucker girl and many others until Shadowcat become the norm) so maybe, that was the reason as why Kitty pursue astronomy and did get her degree in astronomy earning the now title of Doctor. Pryde.

 

However, one tittle did surprise Kitty the most and considering the night she just has this is an uneven achievement that this odd night still gifts the young scientist. A new title along with a strange guest.

 

"Oh, pretty maiden of Terrigan, could you give me more of this hot beverage?" asked a blue elf with Asgardian uniform and a magical hammer, it is safe to say is magical since it sparkle and produce lighting bolt, the person´s name is Kurt Wagner and according to his story, he is the god of thunder.

 

How one meet an intergalactic blue elf with a magical hammer? Well, if you ask Kitty the meeting is far from being a cutie meet, as her car take a serious blow.

 

**_I´m Thor, the almighty, milady are you alright?does that monstrosity of metal start digest you?_ **

 

**_What? This is a car, no, wait, more important, what just happen here? who are you?_ **

 

**_I already told you, maiden, I´m Thor and I have got a mission to do here..._ **

 

So of course, after that exchange, the most logical occurrence is to take the intergalactic being to a restaurant to eat and talk. After a few mishappen incident involving a mug and culture difference, things are turning semi-normal.

 

"So, your name is Kurt Wagner and you´re the replacement of the God of Thunder" repeat Kitty as Kurt finished his dishes and drink the coffee like an enthusiastic child.

 

"Ja" repeated the elf with a grin and now looking more like a puppy than a threat to everyone " and my mission is to locate Loki, the trickster and bring him to Asgard, and you pretty maiden, are you sure the metallic thing did hurt you?"

 

"Yes, I´m sure the car wasn´t trying to eat me, but, Kurt, my name is Kitty"

 

Kurt blinks and his upward lip curve in a smile for a mere second and then Kurt speak freely with his German accent.

 

"Ok, Katzchen"

 

"See? is not that hard, elf"

 

"Elf?That´s a new nickname, usually, all my nicknames are all puns with blue, for some undisclosed reason, why is that?" Kitty smiles despite that.

 

"Look, I´m an X-men" Kurt nods but did mention he has no idea of what this means " it means I can help you to find this Loki"

 

Now Kurt frowns and all the mirth is gone.

 

"Katzchen, I cannot ask you to partake in my mission, Loki is a dangerous foe and I don´t want cause problems to you"

 

"Well, elf, if this guy is a menace as you say " Kurt nods vigorously " and wants to destroy my world, then he already has a problem with me"

 

"So, you want to face Loki? No fear?" Kurt asked.

 

"Oh, there´s will be fear...he will fear me, I hate when villains from other planters come here to try to destroy the earth, is so cliche"

 

For a moment, Kitty thought Kurt would spread some sexist nonsense like a woman can´t fight or anything of the sort.

 

"Very well, welcome aboard Katzchen, do you think your X-men are up to face Loki?" he asked fairness

 

"Oh, we have faced much worse, so I say we can deal with him"

 

"Great, leat celebrate this by drinking beer, do you terrigan have a beer?"

 

"You and Logan are going to get along"

 

 


End file.
